Kim Possible's Winning Performance
by kmtdiccion
Summary: Sequel to "Tara King's Winning Performance" It is her senior year, and the stakes for the Talent Show had gone higher. With many people chasing for the trophy with death-defying stunts, Kim takes the stage one more time, showing something she desperately want everyone to see, especially a certain tow-headed freckled boy who is her boyfriend. (ONE-SHOT) (K/R SHIPPING)


**Author's Notes!**

Hey there!

It seems I am on a roll with these updates, no? :) I wanted to shake my rustiness in writing off, so I guess I can indulge myself with trying to cover everything that I planned. First, thank you for the warm reception you gave to two of my one-shots, pertaining to the performances of Ron and Tara on the Talent Show. I am glad to see many people appreciating my works, and it is because of that I am writing this. Ron won the show on his Sophomore year, Tara won on her Junior year, and now, I want to give Kim a chance to redeem herself, especially when I've painted her rather badly on my other stories. I'm really sorry, Kim! YOU READ THIS RIGHT! I AM WRITING SOME K/R ROMANCE!

The song is loosely based on Destiny's Child's **"Brown Eyes"** Note that the lyrics posted are not the original and will not take any credit this may garner.

I won't let this hold on any longer. I am kmtdiccion and welcome to the final one-shot for the "Performance" Trilogy...

* * *

 **Kim Possible's Winning Performance  
** by: kmtdiccion

* * *

"Alright people, LISTEN UP! In the spirit of student talent and celebration, I am pleased to announce that the annual Middleton High Talent Show will now BEGIN!"

A loud roar of cheers and applause filled the auditorium as the students gather and watch what their hopeful schoolmates would show in the talent show. For the past two years, the talent show has been in wild discussion. Ever since Bonnie's defeat from the sidekick, of all people, and her subsequent refusal to join the succeeding talent shows, the students feel like they had a chance to win the trophy. The dynasty that started with Bonnie's sisters has completely ended and now the glory and bragging rights of winning said contest is now up for grabs.

The imposing man, who is also the master of ceremonies for this occasion, explained further in his ever gruff voice "Today is also the start of Middleton's Golden Foundation, thus we invited all the past able winners as jury for this contest. They will be the new panel who will determine the winner. Ladies and gentlemen, let's give them a round of applause." The teacher/principal pointed towards a platform where all the past winners sat. Another round of applause filled the room as the jury stood up and waved their hands, some were lightly bowing, while others didn't even care.

One particular girl from the group is totally not having fun.

"Of course, our pathetic sister would break the Rockwaller tradition of always winning." On one side, Connie Rockwaller said while fiddling something on her phone, which earned the brunette's ire. Her other twin, Lonnie, just laughed at her jab while continuing her tirade "I mean, we would understand if someone really good has beaten you. But that redhead's mutt, of all people, beat you in what is supposed to be your birth right! And more importantly, you were doing a ballet number, your strongest suit! What a waste."

"Can you two just shut up." Bonnie hissed lowly, which made her two elder sisters chuckle. Honestly, she knew they will still rub that wound from the past whenever they had the chance. And since they were the legendary sisters who ruled the school and started the dynasty in the first place, it is no wonder for her to be stuck near those two. Bonnie just groaned and buried her face on her hands "I hate them. I seriously hate them so much. What am I even doing here?"

With a soothing hand on her back, one particular platinum blonde eased her pain "Because you still won the Talent Show when we're freshmen." Bonnie smiled at her words. Even when sometimes the Queen Bee of Middleton feels a bit lonely at the top, Tara would always show up and be there for her. No matter how bitchy she can be, the girl would stay by her side and give the attention she desperately crave. If there is one thing the brunette is thankful for, it is the day when she met her.

"Thanks, T." A rare sincere smile blossomed on her face, which made the girl nod in acceptance.

"Yeah, even though you lost to the Ron-man, you've always been badical. You even can keep up with KP in cheer squad, Bon-Bon." Her smile didn't last long when she heard the boisterous and goofy voice of the boy who is sitting beside Tara. Bonnie glared at the grinning freckled teen, while Tara just let out an amused giggle. Of course, all available winners will gather to be the judge, and the one who beat her is no exception. Gritting her teeth, she warned the boy.

"Don't call me Bon-Bon! And you shut up, too!" When she saw his grin never faltering from her tirade, Bonnie had no choice but to only let out a sigh in resignation. Maybe the stars above align to conspire on her today. Maybe she had done enough to anger some sort of deity, and it almost made her feel regret on all the bitchy things she had done, with 'almost' being the key word. With that, the blonde girl just watched her friend, who is already moaning in agony, with an amused expression. "Why does these things keep happening to me!"

Tara faced Ron and then asked him "Hey, Ron, I heard you had a new sister. Congrats!"

The blonde boy beamed at the mention of his cute adopted sister and said "Yeah, she's totally badical! At first, I didn't like her, but now, I really like her to be in the family. Look, here's her picture." When Ron showed the picture to her, the reaction he got was nothing he anticipated. Tara squealed and cooed from the sight as if she just saw an ultra-famous boy group star. Almost to the point of shaking on her seat, the boy watched as the girl passed down the picture towards the other jury, including the groaning Bonnie, to look, and all of them awed.

"Ronnie, she's too cute!" Bubbling with girlish cheerfulness, Tara handed the picture back to him. The boy just rubbed his neck and laughed awkwardly.

Bonnie then decided to chime in and muttered "It's a shame that a cute baby like that will live under the same house as that awkward froob. Poor girl." Ron would've gotten angry if it wasn't for the fact that the brunette is still eyeing the picture with a blush adorning her face. The blonde boy just let out a laugh, not giving any retort to that.

Meanwhile, the others were busy chatting with a particular contestant in mind. One of the former winners tapped the boy's shoulder and asked "You are Kim Possible's sidekick, right? I've got to say, I am a big fan of her heroics, and I am pretty excited on what she will show us tonight." The mention of the redhead's name made Ron's chest to swell with pride for her BFGF, or best friend/girlfriend as he puts it. Although it would take a while for people to settle on the fact that they are dating, to be recognized as part of Team Possible is definitely something he rarely gets. Ron grinned and nodded.

Tara just smiled as the boy's enthusiasm oozed from his response "You betcha! Even I don't know what KP is doing, but I bet on my Nacos that it'll be badical!"

The young woman just laughed and nodded, going back to the other judges. The platinum blonde, meanwhile, just smirked as this. She knew how high the boy has regarded the teen hero and it definitely showed how he cares and loves the girl. Last year is an opener for her and she decided to secretly support the two. With an air full of teasing fun, she whispered "Aren't you one proud boyfriend, Ron? Whenever you hear Kim's name, you light up in joy and would continue to praise her."

"Really?" Scratching his back in an embarrassing manner, Ron said with a light blush on his cheeks "I mean, who wouldn't? KP's like my best friend and girlfriend in one. Of course, I will cheer for her. She's a great girl." Ron's sight went faraway and then whispered "She's too good for everyone, even for me."

Confusion rose inside her mind and asked "What do you mean?"

"She's beautiful, smart, an honor roll student with perfect grades, and an international teen fighter to boot. She's faced many villains and their doomsday devices. She battled giant robots, plasma-powered villains, and hordes of henchmen. She's fearless, adventurous and bold. Essentially, the best girl anyone could even imagine." Ron listed her traits with a serene smile that entranced his listener in rapt attention. His smile, however, wavered a bit when he continued "She's like a national treasure, and I still can't believe that I'm still with her as her boyfriend."

"But, Ron! Don't sell yourself short." Tara tried to cheer him up with some words of confidence "I mean, it's clear that she loves you like how you feel for her. Everyone can see that you two are meant to be. That's why during Prom, we all cheered for you when you came to gym hand-in-hand."

The blonde boy smiled and explained "I know that. I am really thankful that she loves me. I could never think of anything greater than the feeling I get from her." He knew she meant well, and he knew that she's trying to pull him from his thoughts. Frankly, Ron is touched by her sentiment and her actions, but this is something that can't be resolved by anyone except him. His deep insecurities about his relationship started when school started. Still fresh from his prom memories, Ron thought that now he had Kim as his girl, life would be like a fairy tale and ends in a happy note.

But, life wasn't like that.

This senior year has been an eye-opener for the boy so far. He was so used to his 'Never Be Normal' motto that he thought he could live on while still adhering strictly to that principle, even if one's dating a world renown hero. On their first date, he brought her to a restaurant, only to do silly things like asking for coupons or finding some kiddie meals. His treatment of his adopted sister at first is also another testament that he hadn't grew up in the slightest. Disregarding her safety, and even wishing ill will to the 'intruder', Ron gave the young baby girl a rather frosty welcome.

 _"I'm still afraid of change. I don't want things to go away. But, deep inside, I know it is inevitable. College is looming over the horizon, and I know many top universities will fight to get KP. She could choose any school all over the world. And where will that leave me_ _?"_

His time in high school is limited. And if before, Ron would even wish to finish school, as it is right now, he prayed that time would stop, even for a moment. But, hen knew it is impossible. Some were now preparing for their chosen schools, receiving letters either accepting or declining their applications. There is no doubt in his mind that top universities all over the world will fight for Kim to be in their student body. She will fly to different countries while Ron's highest chance is to study at a community college.

 _"No... I don't want to think about this."_ He willed himself to break his train of thoughts, turning back to the sight of a worried Tara. She was about to ask him when he quickly responded with "It's alright, Tara. The Ron-man's fine. I'm just thinking about some silly things, is all." Tara wanted to show her concern when a booming voice rang inside the auditorium. The towering principal coughed on the microphone before speaking in his ever booming voice.

"Now, for our first contestant. Taking a simple phrase too far, here is Ron Reiger and his attempt on finding a hay in a needle stack."

Scratching his head in confusion, one of the judges asked "Wait, isn't it the phrase a nee-" Mr. Bakrin cut him off and quickly answered "No, I believe I read this correctly." Showing the clipboard on hand, the man's brows furrowed while watching the staff dragging a blanket with a tall pile of needles on top of it. Ron Reiger stepped in front and gave a deep bow, which earned him a small amount of applause, before diving inside the dangerous pile.

* * *

 _YEOOOOUUCH_ _!_

A faint cry of pain startled one familiar red head who is sitting in front of a mirror. Playing with her hair, she is trying to dispel the worries and anxieties for her performance. She had performed for the Talent Show once. She fought and conquered her fears of singing in front of a live audience. With the gentle urge from her best friend, she overcame her demons and now has her confidence with her talents. Although, she still feels a bit jittery with every applause she hears after someone's performance, she knew that this should be no big, especially when she is on a mission pertaining to a certain blonde boy.

Ron.

Kim smiled at the thought of the lanky teen who stuck with her through thick and thin ever since they were kids. The fear she had felt and the loneliness suffocating her during her pre-K days suddenly vanished when one small boy came up to her and asked to play with him. That simple gesture of friendship cemented into her mind for as long as she lived simply because of the fact that there was someone who would reach out to her when she needed someone.

 _"Do you want to play ball_ _?"_

 _"You're weird, but I like you."_

That friendship blossomed and strengthen with the passage of days. Transitioning from kids to teens, the two shared practically the same history. Together during holidays, meeting with their parents, generally enjoying each other's company, The unlikely bond between the two deepened further and further, despite their differences. Ron would always laze off with every chance that he gets, and would always be marked as weird by others, but when it comes to things that mattered to him, especially when it is about her, he would do everything to make it right. Kim may have shown interest in social circles, and may be abject to following the Food Chain, she would always consider his feelings and would always hangout with him, despite others telling her to cut off ties with the loser.

The redhead would defend the boy like how he defended her during pre-K years. It is the least she could do to honor him.

Kim chuckled when she remembered the day when Bonnie and her group of friends taunted Ron. Their sneering face were instantly changed into horrified ones when they saw her menacing figure, telling them to lay off of him. One of them even fainted. Although Bonnie still continued to sneer at the boy, much to her displeasure, the amount of pranks Ron gets drastically went down when they heard the news that anyone who would lay a hand on him will earn her wrath. There were some of them who still continued to do so, which made her want to give a piece of her mind to, but Ron stopped her and said leave it to him.

Then, high school came and the changes were happening rapidly. With the influx of new ideas about dating, school, and the future brought her the sense of an upcoming adventure. A new world to scale herself, to be the role model to everyone who wants to be good. It is in her blood to excel, and that is what she did. Joining numerous clubs, cheerleading, and pop quizzes dominated her high school life. But if there's one thing that she's thankful for, it is the fact that Ron stood firm with her, even after everything that happened.

Even with their crime-fighting adventures and schoolwork, Ron is still loyal to her. Even when some of her worse traits begin to show, he was still patient and still went out of his way for her. When she almost disappeared from embarrassment on her date with Josh, he was still there for her, sharing the plant antidote. When he had to choose between his job at Bueno Nacho and her, he willingly give up his future just to help her. There were so many things to note for his acts of bravery, just to have her back when trouble arises.

When the spotlight is on her, Ron is within the shadows, propping her up to be seen by all people.

This became evident when the memorable prom night came. The introduction of Eric brought out the worst in her, and almost neglecting the one who was faithful to her just to be with some hottie. She could remember the embarrassment she felt when she learned the fact that the boy is in fact a synthodrone. Kim realized that this whole sitch had been under her nose. Completely tied to a giant cactus with humiliation and defeat etched on her face, Drakken thought he was close to his victory. But when Kim had almost given up, Ron called her, rallying her spirits up like he had always done, and blurt out one thing she never realized she desperately wanted to her from him.

 _"Out there, in here..."_

Right there, without any words needed to explain further, she understood what he meant. Behind the hesitance on his eyes lies the sincerity none could even match. He bared his emotions to her, even after he felt neglected, almost going crazy on the notion that they are drifting apart. And like a light bulb turned on, Kim's uneasiness were cleared. In her darkest moments, when it seems there's no end in sight, Ron is always there, whispering words of encouragement, believing in her. When she needed someone, the boy is always on her call, and like the first time they met on the playground, he was there to help her up.

Kim Possible finally realized that he needed Ron in her life. All this time, she considered him different from all the other boys, and during that fateful moment, she understood why.

After finishing her sitch with Drakken, Eric and his Diablo robots, Kim invited him to the prom. Wearing her singed dress, she thought before entering the gym that the two will be the laughing stock. She prepared herself from the worst when she hears the sneer from Bonnie. But after a silent moment, the crowd began to erupt into cheers and hollers. Dumbfounded by their celebratory response, the whole student body ushered right at the center and danced with the spotlight showering their figures. Before, the thought of her dating her best friend seems gross, but the moment the two shared a slow dance, her image of him definitely changed. She knew he was clumsy, and is a bit of a klutz, but that night, he was perfect. His appearance made her shiver with delight, and their first kiss...

Oh, that kiss made her forget everything that happened that night. She had confirmed it. She truly is in loved with Ron Stoppable.

"Hey, GF, you're almost up."

Kim's walk down memory lane is interrupted by the voice of one dark skinned beauty who is leaning on the doorway. With a smirk on her face, Monique gave the redhead a firm squeeze before asking with a teasing tone "You sure you're ready? You were smiling back there like a lovesick puppy. You've got it real bad for him, don't ya?" Kim just laughed at her antics and flashed her pearly white teeth in a dazzling smile. With a few from her friends, Monique decided to helped the teen hero in her plan to surprise the boy with their performance. Standing up, Kim took another glance at the mirror and said in her determined voice.

"Let's go, 'Nique. I think our Naco Boy is in due for a surprise."

* * *

"Thank you for your wonderful act, Maggie" Mr. Barkin drawled from the podium after the performer exited the stage. The girl attempted to fit 30 marshmallows inside her mouth, and after numerous times she spat out the contents, she successfully did what she wanted to do. Sighing when the janitors quickly cleaned the stage, the principal continued "NOW, our next performer! She's Middleton's finest. Saved the world numerous times. Now she has something special planned for this Talent Show. Let's give a big round of applause to KIM POSSIBLE!"

"Finally!" Ron smiled when he heard her name, earning a chuckle from Tara and a groan from Bonnie. On the course of the show, Ron was completely mesmerized by some of the performance, but what he is most excited for is from Kim's. Sitting straight with rapt attention, Ron saw the smiling face of his girlfriend who is walking towards the front of the stage, dressed in an elegant gown. Her braided and tied hair shows her bare neck and collar. Ron's eyes went wide as he continued to stare at the beauty in front of him.

Tara saw his expression and mused "Too awed at his beauty, Ron?" To which Ron just nodded dumbly. The platinum blonde giggled and sets her eyes back at the stage, also curious to what Kim will do tonight. The crowd erupted into loud cheers at the sight of the famous teen, and it is no wonder to Tara that her look is absolutely breath-taking.

Adjusting the stand so that the mic is just over her mouth, Kim let out a dazzling smile and greeted "Hello, everyone! As you all know, my name's Kim Possible. And before I begin, I would like to share something first." Staring at Ron, she continued her speech with love oozing from her voice "More than a decade has passed, and so many things happened in my life. My extraordinarily ordinary life is full of both good and bad memories, both of them made mo who I am today. But, if there's anything that I am really thankful of, it is the day that one boy, during the time I needed the most, came to my life and showed me something precious."

The screen behind her suddenly showed a class picture of little kids forming two lines, and a teacher standing beside. The picture was in black and white, save for two figures who are still retaining their natural colors. It is a picture of a little redhead girl and a blonde boy, shyly smiling at the camera. Smiling fondly at the picture, Kim said "My first day at pre-K was scary. That was the first time I left from the side of my parents. I don't know how to reach out to others yet. I feel jealous from other kids who are already playing with others. But that little boy in the picture, that boy suddenly went up to me and offered me the first friendship I have. When I thought no one would be there for me, he stood up and gave me something I wanted the most. A companion."

The crowd cooed when a gallery of pictures featuring the defining moments of their childhood friendship. A soft tune was heard playing form the band. Monique and those who volunteered began to hum and started the show as the backup singers. The whole audience was entranced with the beautiful melody when Kim finished her greeting before singing "I am a senior, and this is my last chance to do something memorable, especially if it is for someone that is precious. Ronnie, this is for you."

 _ **Remember the first day when I saw your face**_  
 _ **Remember the first day when you played with me**_  
 _ **You stepped to me and then you said to me**_  
 _ **I was the first girl you befriend for life**_

Kim could feel the emotions surging inside her as she feels every word she is singing. The crowd seemed to be under the spell of the tune as her voice filled the auditorium. The rest of the Middleton Squad was in awe for their captain and the soulful and almost angelic singing. They knew from her past performance that she could sing, but the one they are currently listening is something out of their comprehension. They could feel the love overflowing from her, as they also fall in love like how Kim is currently feeling with the song. Their hearts were touched from the picture of Ron, smiling awkwardly while hiding behind Kim, who was bearing a bright grin wearing a badge full of pins.

"T-This is... beautiful." Marcella whispered as she continues to watch the show with great interest. She had been one of those people who treated Ron badly. But hearing Kim's speech, and the pictures which shows Ron's genuine smile as he dutifully helps Kim with her ambitions made her inside swell with mixed emotions. She felt a pang of guilt when she remembered her past transgressions, but it is overpowered by the sense of awe as she continue to listen to Kim's voice.

"I know, right?" Crystal murmured, still staring at the performance unfolding right in front of her eyes. She wished she could find someone that could evoke such love from her, and prayed that when that time comes, she would welcome him with open arms.

 _ **Remember the first day when you met my 'rents**_  
 _ **Remember the first day when we saved someone**_  
 _ **You were scared to mind although you tried to hide it**_  
 _ **And we both had a beautiful night**_

The screen then showed a picture of a young Kim and Ron beside the billionaire who first called for their help. The bald man in the picture thought he called Team Impossible for help, but unknowingly, he was the one responsible for the birth of Team Possible. The adrenaline rush from her first mission and the feeling of helping someone in need was planted inside the redhead's mind, and soon lead to numerous missions, dealing with many villains and stopping them from destroying or conquering the world with their wacky doomsday devices.

She had stopped a weather controlling zeppelin, a time-altering stone statue, evil robots made from toys. All of these were halted by the force of the redhead leader and the blonde sidekick. But, she knew she can't stop what she wanted to show Ron tonight.

 _ **The way we held each others back**_  
 _ **The way we talked the way we laughed**_  
 _ **It felt so good to find true love**_  
 _ **I knew right then and there you were the one**_

Ron was listening to her voice as if his life depends on it. He was very excited to what Kim will present tonight, and judging by his unhinged jaw, it is very apparent that Ron didn't expected this. The intensity of her feelings for him is very clear and he is beyond speechless at this point. Here she was, dressed up and just serenaded him in front of the whole school. His heart was beating a thousand miles a minute and it looks like it won't stop much soon. Even after his faults, Kim would still be proud to be called his girl, and honestly, Ron's beyond touched, it feels like he's falling in love with her again. Still watching the woman of her life performing her heart out, he whispered to himself.

 _"T-Thank you..."_

Beside him, Tara feels the emotion from her singing and let out a small smile. She had watched the progression of their bond since they first met in middle school. Remembering her performance that helped her move on from her crush with Ron, hearing Kim's serenade touched something inside her heart. One thing she realize during her time on stage is the extreme compatibility of the crime fighting duo. Kim is a hardheaded daredevil who wants to lead the way, while Ron is the silent follower who would become the bedrock and shade to those needed. The platinum blonde felt tears prickling her eyes as she saw the genuine smiles Kim and Ron are now wearing. Tara spared another glance at the boy, and silently said to herself

 _"Do you now see what Kim really feels for you, Ron? Don't worry, you two will stick together until the end. I know it."_

 _ **I know that you love me cause you told me so**_  
 _ **I know that you love me cause your feelings show**_  
 _ **When you stare at me I see you care for me**_  
 _ **I see how you're so deep in love**_  
 _ **I know that you love me cause its obvious**_  
 _ **I know that you love me cause it's me you trust**_  
 _ **And you're missing me if you're not next to me**_  
 _ **And when you look at me your brown eyes tell your soul**_

Before this performance, Bonnie had been groaning in agony. And who wouldn't if you have two sisters who are completely beating your pride, and the reason for your loss just a seat across from where you are. Add the fact that her worst nemesis will perform made the brunette cursed her luck. All of it instantly vanished without any traces when the song started, and the redhead captain began with her voice. She knew that despite what she says, she admits that Kim has the talent. That was not what she is surprised at. What made her eyes pop out is the message behind her performance. For a moment, the brunette felt like she went back to middle school, and the repressed memories of her short time with Ron started to surface. The old wound was reopened, but instead of anger, she could only feel sorrow and most surprisingly, peace.

She saw the picture of a Kim whose teeth is still on braces, grinning with paint smothered on her face. Ron, who was also smiling for the camera, stood beside her, with his hand full of paint enveloping the girl with a friendly hug. She knew what happened with her disastrous date with Walter Nelson, and how Ron chose to help her instead of the brunette. The picture should made her blood boil. This is the very reason she hated the two. But, hearing the speech earlier, she knew what those pictures meant, and the implications were very clear. From the very start, Ron had held her in high regard, and has always got her back, even in the expense of his own.

And that thought brought her to those two emotions. She's jealous of Kim because she had someone like Ron who would speak up and lend her a hand when things get tough for them. She feels sorrow because she knew that whatever she tries, the freckled teen would never be hers, and never will be, not as long as he has Kim. But, that thought also brought her a strange sense of peace, not because of her current place in the Food Chain, but because of the fact that the would she was so scared of has become numb enough to not feel anything from them. She could move on from him, and hopefully, one day, she could settle in on something she really want.

She would rather die than to say what's on her mind, but the brunette is a bit thankful for her small mercies.

 _ **Remember our prom night, the first night we kissed**_  
 _ **Remember our prom night we almost drift apart**_  
 _ **I was blind to see but still you stuck with me**_  
 _ **And you helped me to stand up**_

 _ **Remember our prom night, we were both tied up**_  
 _ **Remember our prom night you confessed your love to me**_  
 _ **It felt so good for you to say those words**_  
 _ **Cause I felt the same way too**_

From the audience, both the Possibles and Stoppables were watching with smiles on their faces. They been joking since they were kids that they are meant to be. But to watch the teen girl on stage, singing her love to the one she holds dear the most made the grown-ups feel something inside. Their children are growing up. The times where they were wee little boys and girls is now over, and the current performance is a testament to that fact. The matriarch of the Stoppable family rubbed her moist eyes as her husband consoled her with a caress. Mrs. Dr. Possible, on the other hand, grabbed the hand of the rocket scientist she loved, and saw him tearing up.

"M-My Kimmie-cub... She's grown up... Anne, I don't know why, but I trust Ronald will do the right for our daughter." Anne beamed from his words. She half-expected for him to blow up and act childishly, but the sudden mature answer made her smile grow wider. It seems like it isn't Ron who is touched by Kim's performance. Watching their prized daughter singing, the neurosurgeon squeezed his hand and hoped for the best for the two teens.

 _ **The way we held each others hand**_  
 _ **The way we danced the way we pranced**_  
 _ **It felt so good to fall in love**_  
 _ **And I knew right then and there you were the one**_

 _ **I know that you love me cause you told me so**_  
 _ **I know that you love me cause your feelings show**_  
 _ **When you stare at me I see you care for me**_  
 _ **I see how you're so deep in love**_  
 _ **I know that you love me cause its obvious**_  
 _ **I know that you love me cause it's me you trust**_  
 _ **And you're missing me if you're not next to me**_  
 _ **And when you look at me your brown eyes tell your soul**_

She could feel the music ramping up as the refrain nears. With her eyes trained back to the one who made her feel this way, Kim poured out more emotions to her voice, resonating with all over the enchanted audience. She could see the various emotions waging inside him. But, if there's anything clear, it is that smile still plastered in his face. It isn't the goofy grin he wears when he's in the mood, nor is it a fake one trying to hide his hidden insecurities. No, this is one of the rare genuine smiles he has when they are alone, enjoying each other's company. Kim had once taken that smile for granted, but now that she's aware of everything, she mused that it truly is something to behold.

And right now, he's smiling at her with that. Kim knew she'd done a good job at it, but it isn't enough. There's something she needed to say to him.

 _ **I'm so happy so happy that you're in my life**_  
 _ **And baby now that you're a part of me**_  
 _ **You showed me**_  
 _ **Showed me the true meaning of love**_  
 _ **And i know you love me**_

The music from the ban went silent as Kim slowly spoke in her hushed voice strained from her singing.

"Ron, first of all I want to say thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me. The things we shared is nothing that can be bought or be replaced by anyone. You truly are one of a kind, and I am very lucky to have met someone like you." Almost choking on her tears that started to spring out of her eyes, she continued "I love you so much, Ron Stoppable, and no one can ever top what you did for me. In the past I've been a crushing sheep to hotties, not knowing I have something far more precious in you. And right now I want to show how much you really mean to me. Ron, I couldn't save the world without you, because YOU are my world. And nothing will ever change that."

With the hit of the drum, the music came back with full force. Kim quickly coughed and went back to her singing voice.

 _ **I know that you love me cause you told me so**_  
 _ **I know that you love me cause your feelings show**_  
 _ **When you stare at me I see you care for me**_  
 _ **I see how you're so deep in love**_  
 _ **I know that you love me cause its obvious**_  
 _ **I know that you love me cause it's me you trust**_  
 _ **And you're missing me if you're not next to me**_  
 _ **And when you look at me your brown eyes tell your soul**_

 _ **You look at me your brown eyes tell your soul**_

When the last tune was played, Ron didn't even wit for the applause. Leaping from the table, he quickly ran towards the redhead and gave her a crushing hug, taking all of the fatigue and anxiety the girl was feeling away. With just a simple touch, everything went right with them. No more fears for the future. No more insecurities about their relationship. From their perspective, there's only two of them, eyeing each other full of love and compassion. With his hand on her cheek, Ron whispered with his emotions bared open to her.

 _"I love you, KP."_

And without any second to waste, he dipped and captured her lips in a heartfelt kiss. The audience erupted into a frenzy of cheers and applause. The cheer squad sans Bonnie whistled in the daring act of affection. The judges gave them a standing ovation, much to the ire of a certain strict rule-abiding principal. Mr. Barkin tried to shout for their PDA, but it is quickly drowned by the cheer everyone is giving. The whole student body clapped along from the riveting and beautiful display of love in form of a song, but to the two lovebirds, that didn't matter to them.

After a few more moments, their lips were separated, and their sights fixed to one another. No other words were needed to be said, as they both feel contented with what they are both feeling. They know they will still have each other, just like the first time they met, and they could see how sincere they are through their eyes.

Kim smiled at Monique, who is gushing at the romance the two displayed, and rushed towards the backstage, not once looking back. Because for now, Kim Possible had a winning performance, not just on the judges, but also his heart.

* * *

 **A/N's:** You didn't read this wrong. I actually made a K/R romance story that didn't made Kim the bad one! Hooray for me. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you, too, can be something you like. Tell me what you guys think on the review section. Don't forget to put me in your favorite and following list so you can know what I will update next. Anyways, thank you for reading!

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


End file.
